


Ruins

by mjoInir



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon Divergence (since Shane lives), Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Shane Walsh Lives, Smut, Violence, still follows plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjoInir/pseuds/mjoInir
Summary: Wynona lived a comfortable life, until shit hit the fan and she was forced onto the road with her family.





	1. Chapter One

  
Playlist.  
_Way Down We Go_ Kaleo | _Game of Survival_ Ruelle | _In the Woods Somewhere_ Hozier | _Human_ Rag'nBone | _Heavy In Your Arms_ Florence + The Machine | _Crossfire_ Stephen | _Work Song_ Hozier | _Blame_ Bastille | _Run Boy Run_ Woodkid  


* * *

Wynona Bennett was the middle child, with a big brother and a little sister. It was a cozy little life at the end of a dirt road, but they each had to spread their wings. Jamie became a firefighter, Wynona decided to become a doctor, and after a rough start, Celia became a lawyer. Jamie married his high school sweetheart, Mary, and they had a son together, named after Jamie's father, Christopher Owen Bennett.

Celia became a very credible lawyer, beginning to work for a notable law firm in Atlanta. She buried herself in her work, and eventually moved onto trying to free the innocent from prison.

Wynona decided to become a doctor because of her need to help people. She started working in the Pediatrics Ward at Harrison Memorial Hospital in King County.

Despite Shane Walsh being a complete womanizer when they met, Wynona captivated him — in quite the cliche way. She did not take any of his shit, and it drove him wild. They got together not long after they met.

The deputy and the doctor. They got married two years later.

Wynona got along very easily with Shane's best friend and his wife, frequently having dinners together once or twice a week, when schedules would allow it. Thankfully, it worked in reverse too, Shane got along easily with her family, and her best friend and her husband.

Shane taught Wynona how to shoot, simply because there was a gun in their home and he wanted her to know how to use it, if the need ever arose. While in her off time, Wynona hung out with Lori, and had girls nights with Lori, Mary, her best friend Amara, and occasionally her sister Celia. Life was good.

Just a year after Lori gave birth to Carl, Wynona discovered she was pregnant. Nine short months later, Wynona gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Lenora Jean Walsh (named after Wynona's grandmother, middle name coming from Shane's grandmother). Then Wynona was promoted to Head of Pediatrics and life was getting better.

Just over two years later, Wynona got pregnant again, this time giving birth to a boy, Thomas Christopher Walsh.

Life just couldn't get any better and sure enough, it didn't. Rick got shot, ending up in the hospital in a coma, and shortly after, shit hit the fan and the dead went walking.

It did not start as anything very alarming — Wynona saw a suspicious number of dog bite victims in the ER with a strange fever, and due to this, most doctors were moved to the ER to help with the influx. Eventually, people began to realize that these were not dog bites and people were dying in very high numbers. It became an epidemic quickly after that.

It was about that same time that the news began reporting people seeming to be in a rabid state, not stopping, and only searching to sink their teeth into flesh. When Wynona witnessed someone she declared dead begin eating a nurse alive, she left her post and went home to take care of her children. Maybe it was selfish, but her kids lives were more important in that moment of panic.

Shane called, saying he had just left a house where someone had been bitten and died, and then started wrecking havoc on the neighbors. He had to shoot the poor sonuva bitch in the head to stop it.

_"Wyn, are you safe? Are you okay?"_ Shane sounded semi-out of breath, slamming the cruiser door shut. _"The kids, shit—"_

"I just got home—yeah, thank you Helen—" Wynona thanked the babysitter, handing her some cash, who then quickly rushed out the door, the news still on the television. "We're all safe. What the hell is going on? The hospital was crazy; it's bad, Shane. CDC is sayin' some kind'a virus, but I—"

_"It's definitely worse then what they're sayin',"_ he agreed. _"Lock the doors, I'm going to stop at the station and then I'm coming to get you."_

"Okay, I love you. Please be safe."

_"I love you too, Wynnie,"_

Her ten year old daughter looked up at her curiously, from her spot by her dollhouse. Tommy continued playing.

"It's okay, sweetie, I think we're going to go on a little trip. Can you go pack some clothes?" Wynona asked gently, turning off the news in order to not frighten her children.

Lenora listened to her mother, bounding up the stairs to put things in her suitcase. Wynona then instructed Tommy to do the same, before locking both the front and back door. She walked up the steps to pack a few things for herself, and Shane. She placed all the bags by the front door, stuffing a few non-perishables into the bags as well, as well as a few snacks. She had heard chatter of a refugee center in Atlanta, and that was probably where they were going to be headed. 

A little while later, she got a text from Shane, saying he was going to be by to pick them up and then they would be going to Lori's. She knew they had to help out Lori and Carl, because Rick was still in a coma last time she checked, and she felt a pang surge through her. Were they evacuating hospitals? Sending them to the refugee center? Or leaving them to die?

Wynona quickly dialed her brother, "Jamie! Christ, is everything okay?"

_"I just grabbed Chris from his campus, going to pick up Mary."_

"Oh, good," she gave a small sigh of relief, "Shane is coming to pick us up, then we're going to Rick and Lori's. There's a refugee center in Atlanta, I think."

_"All right, I'll meet you at Lori's."_ he told her.

"Have you heard from Celia?"

_"Haven't been able to get a'hold of her—was hoping you might've."_

"Shit, no, I'll give it a try. Maybe she's on her way to the center."

_"Hopefully. Stay safe, and I'll see you soon, Nona,"_

She hung up the phone and paced across the kitchen. She tried dialing her sister, but it kept going right to voicemail. It was not long after that when Shane pulled into the driveway.

He rushed into the home, after Wynona threw the door open and hugged him tight. He hugged both of his children after catching sight of them.

"What's your tank on?" Shane asked.

"Uh, a little under a full tank."

"Cruiser's almost empty, ain't riskin' it."

Wynona nodded, "Told Jamie to meet us at Lori's."

Shane nodded, grabbing the bags that were by the door, putting them into Wynona's car. Then both parents quickly ushered their kids into the car, and made their way to Lori's.

"Oh, Wyn, so glad to see you and the kids safe."

Wynona gave Lori a tight hug. It was then that Shane told them both that while he went to go get Rick, the power cut off his life-support and he passed away. Tears were in his eyes, and Lori immediately resolved into tears, clinging onto Wynona.

Jamie pulled up then, but Chris was the only one with him. Jamie was near tears, and Chris looked numb. It took him a few moments before he could even open his mouth.

"They got her, Nona, they—" His tears began. "I couldn't—"

Wynona wrapped her arms around her much taller brother, holding onto him, her eyes beginning to water. She rubbed his back and tried to calm him.

She made her over to Chris, who didn't exit his father's truck, instead just stared into the distance.

"Chris, I'm so sorry," she said softly, stopping beside the truck, talking to him through the rolled down window.

"Yeah, me too,"

"Okay, we have to get on the road!" Shane told them. "The sooner, the better."

              Wynona returned to the passenger seat, Lori sitting in the back with Carl and Lenora, having Tommy squished between Carl and Lenora. They all thought it best to give both Jamie and Chris their space, at least until they got to the refugee center.

It did not last very long however, the traffic came to a dead stop on the way into Atlanta. They, along with everyone else on the highway, were at a standstill. They could not go back, and going forward was currently not an option.

Night descended upon them, Lori striking up a conversation with the lady in the car beside them. Carl and Lenora were playing with Sophia, while Tommy played with his army men. Chris was flipping through a book, trying to stay distracted, while Shane was searching for any news on the radio.

"Jamie, I'm really sorry about Mary. She was such a good woman." Wynona told her brother evenly, leaning up against the truck beside him.

Jamie smiled sadly, "She was one of the best things to ever happen to me, Nona. If only I had gotten there—"

"You can't blame yourself," she told him, looking over at him. "You were able to get to Chris, that's gotta count for somethin'."

Jamie gave a slow nod, glancing into the truck at his son.

"That's what she would have wanted."

Jamie nodded in agreement, wiping a few tears from his cheeks. "Yeah,"

Wynona squeezed her brother's hand, giving a gesture towards Chris before heading back over towards Shane. Jamie sighed before turning to his son, recalling a fond memory that had them both in tears.

"I'm hungry." said Carl.

"I know, we all are." Lori told him.

Carol tried to help, offered a bit of food, but her husband, Ed, pulled her aside and said they couldn't waste anything on strangers.

Wynona waved Lori over to the trunk of the car. "I packed some food. I say we all have at least a little bit."

"Thank you,"

Carl, Lenora, and Tommy all sat down and ate a few snacks. Wynona passed a sleeve of crackers into the car with her brother and nephew, before handing a few things to Shane and Lori.

"I have a few cans of things, but they might come in handy later. Who knows when we'll get into that camp."

Time ticked by slowly, and still Shane could hear nothing but static on the radio. Nothing about the emergency broadcast, or even about the refugee camp.

"Imma go up the road a ways, see if I can see anythin'."

Wynona and Lori were quick to follow after him, Wynona telling her kids to stay with their uncle, who was now out of the car with Chris. Lori also asked Carol to keep an eye on Carl.

What they found, however, did little to nothing to ease any sort of doubts that they had. They bombed Atlanta, and Jamie raced up next to them just to see the city go up.

"Celia!" Wynona cried, before Shane wrapped her up tight in his arms, trying to shield her view of the catastrophe.

Lori gripped onto Jamie, watching in horror beside him. Jamie did not have any energy left in him to cry, but his heart shattered — first his wife and now his baby sister. The day was only getting worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed their kids ages, Lenora is 10 and Thomas is just about 8. Helps out the story in the future. Also, smut warning for this bit.

         The Quarry Camp was settled not long after Wynona had witnessed the bombing of Atlanta. They were able to scavenge up enough tents and blankets, and Shane emerged as their leader, more-or-less. Jamie stepped up to help him out. 

Wynona began helping out with daily chores to maintain a shred of normalcy, while also becoming the group's doctor — usually just tending to cuts and scrapes with the little medical stuff they had. There were only so many first aid kits between the entire group, seeing as some families never saw the need to carry one on them. From the moment Wynona got together with Shane, she insisted he have one with him at all times, but a cruiser never went out without one. Plus, Jamie brought along some of his gear (axe, ropes, several different flashlights, gloves, a bunch of different tools, and his medical bag that was usually kept on the firetruck). 

Carl, Lenora, Tommy, and Sophia took "classes" with Lori, and sometimes Carol, as it added a bit of normalcy in their lives. Chris took to helping out his father and Shane to help keep the camp safe, or was off doing water runs. Eventually, however, he convinced his dad to let him go on a run to the city with Glenn, as the two had become friends. 

Wynona got along with most of the group, especially Dale, but also Andrea and Amy. The Dixon's — well, mostly just Merle — got on her nerves, but in order to keep the group in working order, she kept her mouth shut. 

On one of the runs Glenn and Chris took, they found Max, who was a police officer, and Shane recognized him as a neighboring county officer. They were able to find him a tent and he settled in. 

"Wyn," Shane called, coming over from the wooded area that surrounded the camp. 

She looked up her book, under the shade of the RV canopy, taking a break from her chores as the clothes dried. She smiled at her husband. 

"Mind if I borrow you for a sec?"

She shook her head and stood, placing her book down onto the camping chair. "What's up?"

He gestured to where he had come from, a smug smile stretching over his face. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he made no comment, grabbing ahold of her hand. 

Once they made their way into the woods, he dropped his gun and kissed her tenderly. They shared their tent with their kids, so aside from kisses, there was no way to be intimate — and it was a rare occurrence for them to even be alone. Shane had a cover, he was taking her away to help her practice her shooting, which was not a total lie. He did intend to do that sometime after. 

On the sly, Wynona asked Glenn to grab condoms—her excuse being that people around camp (mostly women) had come to her in fear of not being able to have safe sex; and Glenn agreed. No one wanted to bring a baby into the world they had, at least, not until it was fixed. This was not a total lie, because a few women had asked if she had anything to help them in that area. But she had taken some solely for herself and Shane. They already had two kids to take care of and protect, and Shane also felt an obligation to Lori and Carl, so neither of them were really looking to have another kid. 

Wynona brought her hand to the side of Shane's face, rubbing her thumb along the stubble of his jaw. His 22 necklace hung down between them, a reminder of his old football number in high school — but it was also the day of the month he proposed to Wynona (May 22nd). He wrapped both arms around her waist and she leaned into his touch, so their chests were touching. 

Shane helped her out of her pants, kissing her hips. After she removed her shirt, she pulled Shane's tee-shirt over his hand, and he grinned at her. She kissed the center of his chest, beside his "Lil Bird" tattoo (which he had gotten shortly after seeing the hummingbird tattoo she had on the side of her ribs). She kissed down his jaw before meeting his lips. 

He moved her down onto the grass and leaves, kissing down her neck, stopping to suck on one of her nipples. Shane _really_ wanted to take his time and they weren't exactly in a rush, but he could easily get lost in those moments with his wife. 

Wynona moved her hips upwards, in hopes of getting some friction going, and Shane grinned against her skin. She moved her one hand from his hair, down his arm, until she reached his belt. 

Once she got it undone, she played with the waistband of his boxers, causing him to sigh into her ear. He rubbed his hips up against hers and she let out a long breath from her nose, moving her hips against his. 

She could barely contain herself, and she moved to pull down his pants and boxers just enough to expose his length. He gave a low moan at her touch. 

Wynona kissed him, "Please tell me you brought one."

Shane reached down to the back pocket of his pants, which were now down by his knees, and with a smirk, pulled out a condom. She sighed in relief, meeting his lips again. 

He laid the unwrapped condom on her stomach, and before she could question him, he kissed her lips and used his thumb to circle her clit. He enjoyed driving her a bit wild before, because frankly, she enjoyed doing the same. She could really be a tease when and if she wanted to be. 

Wynona moaned into Shane's mouth, pulling at his hair, "Shane, _please_ ,"

He gave a low chuckle, "Please, what, sweetheart? Tell me what you want."

After all the time they hadn't been intimate, she was surprised he was taking this route. Typically, at least in the past, he got hot and heavy quickly if they spent a certain time without being _together_. Shane could be gentle, or he could be rough, he could be teasing, or he got right to it — and Wynona could easily flip the script, begin teasing him, move so she was on top, and a good list of other things. 

"You, I want _you_ ," she breathed out, moving her hips. 

He kissed her neck, sucking gently, which was one of turn ons (despite being slightly mundane, in her opinion, it still made her moan), "You've already got me, so you're gonna hafta be more specific then that, Wynona,"

She groaned in frustration, " _Shane_ ," she moved her hands down to his cock, pumping slowly. "I want you to fuck me. _Please_."

"As you wish, darlin'." 

He removed the condom from its wrapper, Wynona still pumping him slowly, which he knew was payback for the teasing. She was wet and ready for him when he entered her, making her moan. 

Shane started slowly, letting her adjust, waiting until she urged him to go quicker and harder. The coil had started in her lower abdomen and she gripped onto his shoulders, biting her lip to keep her from moaning any louder than she already was.

He tried to keep his breathing steady, but he kept his pace, until Wynona came completely unraveled under him. He captured her lips with his to keep her from screaming out his name, no matter how much he was dying to hear it. 

Her green eyes opened again, meeting his, before kissing his jaw and his neck and anything else she could reach. His pace became unsteady and he came, moaning into the crook of her neck, one hand gripping her hip, the other arm over her head. 

They remained that way for several moments, catching their breath, Shane smiling smugly down at her, "I love you."

She grinned up at him, placing a hand on the side of his face affectionately, "As I love you."

Shane did take eventually Wynona far away from camp, and only gave her one clip to practice with. He wanted to make sure she could defend herself, but he also did not want to waste the bullets. 

No one was the wiser, Wynona returned to the laundry, after checking in on Lenora and Tommy, who were both with Chris, playing freeze tag with Sophia and Carl. Chris was finished with his chores, having helped his dad bring in extra firewood. 

There was talk of Glenn going on another run, and Andrea was insisting on going with him. T-Dog, Jacqui, Morales were next to jump on board, wanting to help. Lastly, Merle said he would come along and they decided to head off the following morning. 

Chris complained about not being able to go, but Jamie explained he was needed at camp — he wanted his son to have a bit more target practice before going on another run with Glenn. 

"Don't worry, man, I'll bring you back somethin' cool." Glenn told him. 

Chris laughed, "I know you prefer going solo, but I'll be there to bug ya on the next one."

Glenn laughed, "Sure, man,"

And before Wynona could open her mouth, Glenn was already waving her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say. She pestered him about it every time he went out. 

"Yeah, yeah, med supplies. You got it, Wyn,"

"I literally do your laundry for you," she teased, smiling. "If you ever do bring something back, I told you, I have a candy bar with your name on it."

Glenn grinned, "Yeah, I remember."

He had spotted one of his favorite candy bars in her tent when he gave her the condoms, and she struck him a deal. If he could find more bandages, or ointment, or literally anything medical related, she would hand the candy bar over. 

          Lori and Carol started preparing dinner before the sun started to set, and it was usually the time Wynona took both of her kids down to the quarry to wash up. Mostly just to use a washcloth on their exposed skin and make sure their hands were clean before they ate. Wynona still had not quite figured out how to properly have them bathe yet—she would bring them down with a bucket to wash their hair. 

            She sat around the fire with Dale, Amy, Andrea, Chris, Jamie, Glenn, Shane, and her two kids. Tommy had nestled himself into Wynona's side, sleeping, while Lenora had fallen asleep on her father's arm. 

              "So, Wynona, I heard you had some books."

            Wynona chuckled, sitting back, "Then I guess you heard right." She had grabbed three, back at her house, along with a few for her kids. She did not really know what the refugee center was going to have in terms of entertainment, nor did she know how long the whole thing was going to last. 

            "I would've brought better books, if I'd known,"

            "I'll bring them over to you in the morning."

             Dale smiled at the woman. 

             Not long after, everyone turned in for the night. Wynona tucked in her children in the makeshift cot, while she and Shane had made their bed on the floor of the tent. With some extra blankets as cushion, it was not all that bad. While setting up the tent, Shane had made sure to add as many leaves to add extra cushion. 

              Shane, as per usual, woke around sunrise. Jamie usually woke with him, Chris and Dale following not long after. Shane would go to wake Wynona and his kids after his first round of checking the camp. 

             After breakfast, Glenn and the others set out for Atlanta, and Wynona brought the three books she had up to Dale, who was in the RV. 

            "I would'a never pegged you as a Vonnegut fan." Dale said. 

             Wynona chuckled with a shrug, two of the three titles being from Vonnegut ( _Slapstick_ and _Slaughterhouse-Five_ ), the other being _To Kill A Mockingbird_. 

           Chris walked into the RV, placing two books onto the table, _Frankenstein_ and _Jane Eyre_ , "Had these in my backpack."

           Dale grinned, glancing over his choices. He ended up picking _Slapstick_ , but once he was done, he promised to trade it in for one of the others. 

            Wynona picked up _Jane Eyre_ , "Mind if I borrow this one?"

            "Go ahead, Aunt Nona. I think I'll try _Slaughterhouse-Five_." 

            They all left the RV satisfied. Wynona made her way over to Carol, who was cleaning dishes. Wynona felt bad for the woman, she had seen the bruises left on her skin, and Carol always refused her help. 

             "Hey, Wynona," Carol greeted. 

            Wynona placed the book beside the woman, "If you ever find any free time, I find a book to be the most peaceful."

             Carol smiled, "Thank you,"

            Wynona nodded, and got back to her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best smut work but whateves


End file.
